Julius Paris
Julius Paris is a Tribute owned by ConspiracyKiller825. Please don't use him without ConspiracyKiller825's permission as he belongs to him. Julius is one of Conspiracy's "15th Generation" Tributes. Information Name: '''Julius Paris '''Age: '''18 '''Gender: '''Male '''District: '''1 '''Height: '''6"3 District Partner: Melissa Desmond Quote: Personality: History: Strengths: Weaknesses: Fears: Family: Appearance: Eye Colour: Hair Colour: Weapons: Reaped/Volunteered: Group Training: Private Training: Interview Angle: Bloodbath Strategy: Feast Strategy: Games Strategy: Token: Alliance: Reason For Winning: Hunger Games bvsdbv Trivia fjjfcngvnj "Idiotic people like you are revolting, in my opinion." -Julius Paris '''Julius Paris is a tribute who belongs to Hybrid Shadow. Please, refrain from using him without permission as he belongs to the person who made him. His district partner is ???. Information Name: Julius Paris District: 2 Gender: Male Age: 18 Height: 6'3 Personality: Julius is considered to be the average everyday person in his district. While he may not be thought of as a weakling, he still doesn't stick out as much as the prodigies in his Career Academy. He tends to stay hidden in crowds, not reaching the minds of anyone in peculiar. He's just another boy who's been trained to participate in the Hunger Games. It's as if his whole life was planned the moment he was conceived, and later born. He has a bit of solemn attitude, always acting serious especially in the face of danger. He's more intelligent than most people in his district, but he lacks the deadly ideals found in his roots. While everyone else in his family are brutish, ruff, and judgmental, Julius is more of a gentle soul that dislikes the idea of homicide. He's also frightened that his parents, both surly-minded folk, would find out about his homosexuality. Due to the fact that his begetters are critical and censorious of others, he's in constant fear of what may happen if they were to discover his secret. As such, he tells no one about this characteristic of his, keeping it veiled with his stern persona. Appearance: Julius is a bit of a looker, with his Career handsome features and traits. While not being able to fully catch the eyes of the girls in his district, many have made comments before about his looks more than once. He has dark brown hair, nearly appearing to be of an ebony shade, that ruffles over his forehead in a messy-like fashion. Matching with his chocolate-colored locks, are his eyes. While most boys in his district have intimidating, beastly orbs, Julius' appears to be calm, almost elegant in a way. Practically identical to his hazel hair, his eyes are the most charming characteristic about him. He also has a number of scars on him, especially on his back. He tries his best to hide these marks away from the eyes of others, not wanting anyone to see his disfigurement. He keeps his token; a golden pendant given to him by his boyfriend, Mason; attached to a metal chain around his neck. He cares for his gift, as it reminds Julius why he continues to fight for the things he loves. Weapons: Being taught how to fight at an early age by his father, as well as the various trainers in the Career Academy, he has been prepared to battle in the Capitol's Hunger Games. He has attempted to use a number of weapons, such as knives or bow & arrows, but those didn't quite suit him. Something that did, however, was the massive bulky mace. A weapon that relied on the brute force of the user's arm, Julius can swing the heavy duty ball with powerful strength, crushing the bones of his victims. His brawn is so great he can carry two at a time, before delivering crushing blows to his opponents on both sides. Another weapon he is capable of using is a spear. Making an appearance in basically almost every Hunger Games, he is able to throwing the pointed staff at great lengths. He is also able to use it as a close combat weapon, keeping tributes at bay by jabbing at them with the shaft pointed towards them. Backstory: Julius was born into the Paris family; one of the most brutal thinking people in all of the district. While failing to supply a single victor, having them fall into the abyss of ridicule, most people know to shut up and remain silent whenever one of them appear. Julius was conceived the same year his brother Marcus died in the Hunger Games, being the final death of said Games. With Julius being the final son of Vincent (48) and Helena (45) Paris after the passing of his brother Rex (17) in a previous Hunger Games, they were determined to shape him into the strongest fighter of the family, as their oldest daughter Sabrina (21) lost any chance to volunteer while their future daughter Mim (13) had yet to have been born. Their efforts, however, were in vain. Julius never enjoyed the thought of killing, and only went to the Career Academy to train knowing his parents would treat him like trash if he didn't. While the trainers said he had potential to be District 2's next victor, he didn't seem to be as interested in training compared to his other fellow Careers-in-training. So when his parents received a unsatisfactory report detailing Julius' days while training, they were furious with him. They abused him by striking him repeatedly with a whip, marking him permanently with scars of all kind. Julius was terrified by this, filling him with disdain for his parents. As well as fear. Ever since that day, he made sure to actually attempt to train in the Career Academy. While it wasn't as different as his usual life, he did manage to gain respectful comments from some of the trainers, which would later lead to his relationship with Mason (18). Mason Orson was one of the most popular students in school, and always seemed to be in the minds of other, being quite prominent whenever he had a sword in hand. He had impressed many with his skills with a blade, one of which being Julius. For a long time, Julius has acknowledged himself as a homosexual, with the girls in his district failing to ever infatuate him. He was interested in Mason for a long time, so he was earnestly surprised when Mason complimented him with his ability to destroy with a mace. "Impressive power, you got there." He had said with a wink. Julius blushed, before nodding in Mason's direction. It didn't take long for them to enter conversation. To his disbelief, Julius learned that Mason was actually a bisexual who actually enjoyed the company of other men rather than feminine souls. He admitted, he had noticed Julius for a while now, and only then did he realize what he really did hold for him. Love. Their relation was to remain a secret until Mason became a victor, as no one would be able to touch them if either of them had held such a status. Since Mason was the stronger of the two, they planned for him to volunteer once he had turned 18 along with Julius. Julius, confident in Mason, agreed with his goal to win the Hunger Games. But later the day before the Hunger Games, his father Vincent had ordered him to volunteer for tomorrow's Games. Julius, not wanting to be whipped again, nodded before sulking into a depressive slumber. Only then, did he think. What if Mason failed to come back? The idea terrified him, so when the day arrived, he volunteered. Mason was angered by him, but went along with it, his allure for Julius being too strong to resist. And so, with a serious glare on his face, Julius proclaimed he would make it out alive for the love of his life. Strengths: Like almost all tributes from District 2 in the Hunger games, Julius is a powerful young man. His strength is mainly found in his arms, as he relies on the force of maces in order to make his kills. With his muscular brawn, Julius can probably crush others easily when it comes to single hand-to-hand combat, as he's been trained his whole life to rely on that limb muscularity of his. He is also smarter than most tributes from his district, although his intelligence doesn't match of those of an erudite District 3 tribute or of a clever District 11 tribute. Still, he can formulate tactics and strategies with his mind, allowing him to attempt to gain a winning edge in the heat of a battle. He is also surprisingly a very strong swimmer, despite not hailing from District 4. Weaknesses: Julius, despite being a wondrous swimmer, is a terrible runner. Due to his bulky size, he can sometimes trip on his own feet. It's easy to make him fall as well, thanks to the fact that most of his strength actually comes from his arms rather than his other limbs. This also makes a horrid climber, so he'll avoid any hill or mountain that comes towards his path unless the Career leader says otherwise. He is also entirely against the idea of killing, so he may hesitate to sometimes finish off another tribute, making him quite vulnerable during those moments. He also doesn't trust easily, and this might make him a suspicious candidate in the Career alliance, putting him in the spot of danger if something were to happen. Fears: Atychiphobia, Fear of Failure; Due to the fact that his parents always expect nothing but the best from him, this has led to him being quite paranoid. He hates disappointing others as a result of this, and although he may say he cares for no one's opinion, the verity is that he does. He often tries too hard to impress those around him, as he fears getting whipped like he did before by his mother, Helena. That event has also incorporated whips with his dread, so he tries to stay clear out of the line of range among those who carry scourges as their main weapon. Interview Angle: He'll try his best to remain as serious as possible, his tone hardly ever wavering as he speaks to the interviewer. He'll reveal as little about him as possible, although he will add the fact that he's now the only son of the brutish Paris family. He'll try to keep the audience interested with him with his opinions of various tributes of his Hunger Games, one of them surely being the leader of the Career pack. If he's asked if anyone in the Hunger Games has managed to catch his eye, he'll just shrug and mention that he already has someone he has back home in his district, but he won't say who exactly that person. Bloodbath Strategy: Julius will ignore the tributes beside him, and will have his focus completely on a weapon, most likely being some kind of blunt, bulky object. He'll dash to it, but not in a way where he would end up tripping, before retrieving it from the hollow of the Cornucopia. After obtaining his weapon, he'll then attack the nearest tribute that isn't a Career. With his brutal force, most likely he'll end up as the victor of that fight, seeing as how his strength is one of the best in the Games. After finishing off that tribute, he'll aid his allies in anyway he can, before ending the Bloodbath with the final kill of that battle. During the initial Bloodbath, he'll be sure to also keep the items inside the Cornucopia secure and away from the hands of his enemies, wanting to insure that the survivors get as little supplies as possible. Game Strategy: Julius will stick with his fellow Careers for the majority of the Hunger Games, although he'll make sure to not become too attached with his allies, knowing that would only make it harder to kill them if he had to. He'll listen to whatever orders given to him by his leader, but will show a rebellious phase every now and then as he doesn't want to be a complete slave to his commander. Hopefully, this will also give him more sponsors who were to admire his ability to stay loyal yet still individual. Once it appears that most of the tributes are either dead or in the dark, Julius will ditch his Careers, but not kill them. He doesn't want to be their primary target, after all. He'll also remain cautious and vigilant for any attack that may appear to come his way, knowing anything is possible; especially in the Games of mad men. Alliance: Careers; Being a tribute from a Career district, it's only natural that Julius would join their alliance for various reasons. Securing his life being one of them. He acknowledges his fellow Careers as vicious, vengeful killers that wouldn't care to end his life without a second thought. So if he were to join another alliance or become a loner, surely the Careers would not allow that slide that easily. He would be targeted, and without multiple tributes possibly on his tail, Julius could not allow that. The numbers also give him an advantage against tributes from smaller alliances or loners, as an alpha wolf pack is stronger than a lone animal. Token: Mason's pendant; His token is the pendant Mason gave to him right before Julius was sent away to the Capitol by the trains. While just being a regular golden pendant with nothing in particular engraved onto it, Julius would give his life to prevent something happening to his token. He believes it holds the memory of his relationship with Mason, how they become one together. With the pendant with him, Julius doesn't feel alone, as he feels as if he has a piece of Mason with him as he risks his life to come back a victor of his Hunger Games. So what people might see as a regular trinket, Julius sees it as symbol of his love for his boyfriend. Family Gallery Helena Paris.png|Helena Paris: Biological Mother Vincent Paris.png|Vincent Paris: Biological Father Rex Paris.png|Rex Paris: Older Brother; Deceased Sabrina Paris.png|Sabrina Paris: Older Sister Mim Paris.png|Mim Paris: Younger Sister Mason Orson.png|Mason Orson: Lover Games Information *WiressFan21's 200th Hunger Games *LightStone134's 327th Hunger Games *User:WitchAndWizard's 94th Hunger Games *User:Equestria Gurl's 78th Hunger Games Trivia *Julius is a Latin name that means "youthful." This contrasts with his sober attitude, and it also fits in with the Roman background of the Hunger Games. Julius was also the name of Gaius Julius Caesar, one of the greatest Roman emperors. *His surname, Paris, is taken from the Trojan prince of the same name. Paris and Helen are star-crossed lovers, which could also apply to Julius and Mason. *Although never mentioned, Julius is the middle child in his family, as he has one younger sister (Mim, 13) and an older sister (Sabrina, 21). He used to have an older brother named Rex (17), but he died in the Hunger Games. Category:ConspiracyKiller825 Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:18 year olds Category:District 1 Category:Unfinished